Perfect Opposites
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: Opposites attract isn't just a saying. Sometimes it's a practice. (More like T with a few shades of M)


It's been a while since last I wrote Marshalinn. I actually had this floating around in my Notes for a while, and was even on my tumblr, but I never remembered to put it up here. Alright, enough jawing. Let's go~

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Adventure Time is owned by Pendleton Ward, not me.

* * *

Finn Mertens was the embodiment of a good boy. He was silly, innocent, helpful, and never let by an opportunity to brighten someone's day. All the girls loved him, all the guys wanted to hang out with him, and his smile could light up even the cloudiest of days.

Marshall Lee Abadeer was the embodiment of a bad boy. He was snarky, perverted, a prankster, and never let by an opportunity to mess with someone, or their day. All the girls hated him, all the guys feared him, and his smirk could strike fear into the Devil himself.

Marshall Lee was also a raging homosexual.

So was Finn, but he was far more secretive about it than Lee was.

And the world went on thinking that Finn was the sweetest, nicest, most adorable little goody-goody to ever grace Grassland High, none the wiser to the blonde's dirty little secret.

Except one person.

* * *

SLAM! went the locker door as a sickly green hand pushed it shut. Finn whirled around in surprise, surprise which quickly turned into fear as his baby-blue eyes locked onto those of piercing red. "Heya, Finny-boy." purred Marshall Lee.

"H-hey, Marshall." squeaked Finn, a nervous sweat breaking out on his forehead as he clutched his books tightly to his chest. The two had never really had any sort of interaction before now. His knowledge about the brunette was that he was Marceline's brother, liked music and had no qualms about openly stating his sexuality. Truthfully, he thought Lee was kinda cool (and cute) but the student body feared/despised him so, he kept those little thoughts to himself.

"A little birdy told me quite the interesting secret." snickered Lee, leaning in close to Finn's face.

The blonde gulped. "R-really?"

Lee's smirk widened and Finn would later swear up and down that he had seen fangs and horns appear on the rocker's visage. "Well, less of a bird and more of a…fairy."

Finn felt his heart stop.

The sound of the first period bell was deafening, and the world became open and spacious once more as Lee pulled away from the panicking blonde.

"Be seeing you." winked Marshall Lee, leaving Finn to wonder how much a ticket to Beautopia would cost.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, it found Finn, who had pushed the morning incident out of his head, whistling a happy tune to himself as he gathered his food. Hefting up his tray, he turned around…

…and walked right into Marshall Lee.

It was all Finn could do not to scream girlishly as he gazed upon the imposing figure.

"Hello again."

A small 'eep' escaped Finn's mouth as Marshall grabbed his wrist and dragged him over a table at the cafeteria's far side, near the vending machines, and away from his friends.

"Sit with me today." he asked [commanded], practically shoving Finn onto the bench and sliding up against him.

Finn kept silent throughout lunch, pointedly trying to ignore Marshall Lee's gaze.

He left hungry. Hungry and terrified.

* * *

Finn struggled to keep his eyes open through World History, Mr. Petrikov droning on about something the blonde couldn't even pretend to care about.

A square, folded piece of paper bounced against Finn's head, landing perfectly on his desk. He looked around the classroom, eyes eventually landing on Marshall Lee, who gave Finn a mischievous wave.

Fingers shaking, heart pounding and palms sweating, Finn opened the paper to find a rather graphic, detailed and unbelievably explicit drawing of Marshall Lee throat-fucking Finn, a little caption underneath reading "You've got a pretty mouth", with a little heart at the end.

Several thoughts and emotions swirled inside Finn's head, but the one that stood out the most:

_'He's a really good artist.'_

"Finn?"

Biting back a shriek, Finn looked forward to see Mr. Petrikov giving him a concerned look. "Are you alright? Your face is quite red."

Finn nodded and discreetly tucked away the drawing, feeling Lee's eyes on him from behind.

* * *

"I'm telling Bonnibel your dirty little secret." read the note, accompanied by a picture of a naked Marshall Lee and an equally naked Finn engaged in 69.

There was a two-second pause before Finn stowed away the note and bolted through the halls at light-speed, desperately searching for the person who seemed determined to make his life miserable.

He found the two outside the science lab (Bonnibel's favorite hangout spot), engaged in conversation. This immediately made Finn panic even more, as Bonnibel wouldn't give Marshall a sideways glance, let alone her own precious time; whatever they were talking about had to have been big enough for her to talk to, in her own words, 'the most reprehensible and despicable scoundrel in the history of the school'.

As the brunette talked, Bonnibel's eyes grew wider…wider…wider…she covered her mouth in shock…

Finn's legs were moving before his brain even told him to; with a furious yell, he dive-tackled Marshall Lee, sending the two toppling to the ground and making Bonnibel gasp in surprise.

"He's flippin' lying!" screamed Finn. "Whatever he says, it's not true! All of it!"

The pinkette tilted her head in confusion. "So, wait…you _don't_ want to play the tuba?"

Silence.

"Wait, what?"

"I just told her your secret, dude." smirked Lee, eyes twinkling. "Y'know, the one on how you always wanted to learn the tuba?"

Finn felt his heart slowly start back up, even as Lee stuck his tongue out at him playfully.

"…Yeah." said Finn shakily. "The tuba, right. I thought Lee was talking about…something else."

Bonnibel let out a joyful squeal, pulling Finn off Marshall and hugging him tight. "Oh, I KNEW you couldn't resist the art of tuba, Finn!" cooed the science whiz. "C'mon, I think the music room's still open!"

And she ran off with Finn in tow, Marshall Lee blowing a kiss at the flustered blonde.

* * *

Weeks of this sort of psychological (sometimes physical) torture followed. Perverted drawings would be found in stuffed in his textbooks, Lee would stroll by and pinch his butt, his waist, or some other part of him, he'd eye-rape him while he was trying to eat lunch with his friends, the list went on. Too ashamed to tell anyone (and scared that people would ask why Lee had singled him out), he kept it all to himself.

And one day, Finn had finally had enough.

SLAM! went the locker door as a pale, shaky hand pushed it shut. Mildly surprised, Lee turned around to see Finn glaring at him, face red.

"Well, hiya, Finny-boy." purred Lee. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Wordlessly, Finn grabbed Lee and pulled him into a nearby classroom. Since it was the end of the day, it was completely empty, perfect for an interrogation. "Hmm…private." commented Lee, raising an eyebrow at the angry blonde. "I approve."

"Shut up." hissed Finn. The rage bubbling within him was so evident it was nearly palpable. "All I want to know is why."

Marshall Lee grinned maliciously, folding his hands behind his head. "'Why' what?"

"Don't f-fuck with me!" sputtered Finn, cheeks now dusting pink.

That got Lee's full attention. Finn, the little Boy Scout, never, ever, EVER swore. It would sully his perfect image of a good boy, and Lee had to admit he liked seeing the mask break, even if just a little. "Ooh." taunted Lee, licking his lips. "The goody-goody has a potty mouth."

Finn gripped the sides of his white bear hat, looking on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Why are you torturing me like this, dude!? Why do you keep holding…that…against me!?"

Marshall Lee tilted his head in confusion. "'That' what?"

"You know damn well what!" shouted Finn, pointing an accusatory finger at the brunette. "That I'm gay!" The word echoed in his head and Finn felt his heart race, like he had just run a marathon. He lowered his hand, panting heavily.

"So…" Lee said, breaking the silence. "You finally admit it."

"Do you get off on screwing with my head or something?" snarled Finn. "Why? Why have you been holding this over me for the past month?"

That was the first time Finn ever saw surprise cross Lee's face. "What do you mean "holding it over you"?"

Finn balled his hands into fists. "For whatever junky psycho reason, you've been controlling me with the fact that I'm…gay. You know what would happen to my life if people found out."

Marshall Lee smiled and shook his head. "Finny-boy, I think you give people too little credit. I mean, my sister's dating Bonnibel and no one cares."

Finn blanched. "Wait, what!?"

Marshall looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "You seriously didn't know? Dude, they have matching bracelets."

Finn blinked. He and Bonnibel were best friends; how did he miss that? Though, it did explain why the two had been so chummy lately…

"Finn," started Marshall Lee, his voice having dropped its usual snark and now replaced by concern. "I might be the scourge of Grassland High, but I'm not so evil to use a kid's sexuality as a weapon against them. Especially if I'm hot for the kid."

"Then why'd you spend a month messing with me-say again?" Finn's brain registered the last sentence Lee uttered, feeling his cheeks grow hot; he was blushing. "You…like me?"

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes. "No," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I've been molesting you and drawing gay porn starring us for the last month because I hate you."

Finn scowled, though his blush remained.

"I messed with you because you look adorable when you're riled up." explained Lee with a toothy grin. "I have my limits with being a jerk."

It was almost like some sort of weird cliché; the rough and tumble bad boy falling for the prim and proper schoolgirl…or boy, in this case. Finn felt himself assaulted by dozens of emotions he never felt before. Lust was definitely one of them.

The blonde stood stock still as Lee crossed the distance between the two of them, bending over slightly to meet Finn's height. "I realize I'm a bit late in asking this, but…you doing anything Saturday?"

Finn stared at the boy incredulously. Was he being serious? "Are you being serious?"

Lee smirked. "I'm always serious. Except when I'm not."

"You're an asshole."

"And you're cute when you swear."

Finn prepared a snappy retort but was silenced when Lee planted a kiss on his soft, pink lips, making the blonde's cheeks practically quadruple in redness.

_'He tastes sweet…'_ thought Finn, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he thought it'd burst. _'Sweet like…strawberries.'_

How long the kiss lasted, Finn didn't know, but he was sad when it did, his mouth hanging slightly.

"You never answered my question." noted Lee, closing Finn's jaw.

"…No, I'm not doing anything Saturday."

Marshall Lee's smirk widened. "I've got two tickets to the Scream Queens concert; wanna go?"

The tiniest of smiles crossed Finn's face, his heartbeat returning to normal. "Sounds awesome."

* * *

Finn Mertens was the embodiment of a good boy. But for the last couple of months, Marshall had subtly changed that. He was still silly and helpful, but his innocence was all bit gone thanks to Marshall Lee and a bold declaration that he was finally ready one perfect Friday night.

All the girls doted on him, all the guys admired him, and anyone caught even glancing in his direction would face Lee's wrath.

Marshall Lee Abadeer was the embodiment of a bad boy. But for the last couple of months, Finn had marginally changed that. He was still snarky and perverted, but Finn had convinced him to cut the pranks down to one a day, and Marshall agreed, so long as he could supplement the rest with kisses.

All the girls hated him considerably less, all the guys still feared him, and his sweet side was shown only to Finn.

And Finn had also gotten pretty good at the tuba. But that's a story for another day.

**END**


End file.
